


MegaBytes: Short Stories in the Mega Man Universes

by HopeRidesAlone



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman ZX | Mega Man ZX, Rockman Zero | Mega Man Zero, Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7250653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeRidesAlone/pseuds/HopeRidesAlone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello all! Here's my first ever piece of fanfiction, written because I wanted to highlight some parallels between subseries of the Mega Man franchise. Hopefully you all enjoy!</p>
<p>Notes:</p>
<p>1. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any sloppy syntax.<br/>2. I don't own Mega Man or any related properties.</p>
    </blockquote>





	MegaBytes: Short Stories in the Mega Man Universes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's my first ever piece of fanfiction, written because I wanted to highlight some parallels between subseries of the Mega Man franchise. Hopefully you all enjoy!
> 
> Notes:
> 
> 1\. I don't have a beta, so I apologize for any sloppy syntax.  
> 2\. I don't own Mega Man or any related properties.

Mega Man’s Story

You can’t believe this.  
The Robot Masters were Light and Wily’s greatest creations, marvels of engineering designed to do all the work too challenging and dangerous for human frailty to accomplish. You were close as a brother to them, but the doctors wanted you and Roll to stay with them and be their assistants, and who can deny his father’s responsibility? The two of you would improve the life of the mind and the six of them would improve the life of the body. Humanity had been driven so close to the brink in the wake of the climate famines, after all, and robotics is the surest hope for their survival.  
Apparently Wily decided that it’s better to rule over the dead than to serve the living, though. He hijacked the Robot Masters and made them machines of death, intending to bring the remnants of humanity to its knees and rule in a castle made of skulls. You begged Doctor Light to let you save everyone. He sighed and went to work yet again, giving you the power to fight and kill. Now you’re standing outside Wily’s fortress, hoping the weapons you grabbed from the corpses of your old friends will bring you through his death traps. You want nothing so much as for everything to be the way it was, spending your days as a builder, Rock instead of Mega Man.  
But there’s still work to do.

X’s Story

Unbelievable.  
Zero was always the one pushing you to become more, but now he’s nothing but scraps of twisted metal on the floor of Sigma’s fortress. He saved you from Vile at the start of these nightmarish battles, but you weren’t able to return the favor unless you count a revenge killing.   
Reploids are supposed to be a new artificial species living alongside humans, companions, coworkers, and helpers. Dr. Wily prepared the Maverick Virus back in the 22nd century, though, deciding that even if he couldn’t kill the planet he could infect robots with the idea to do so. Ever since Dr. Cain woke you from your storage capsule you’ve been fighting to protect humans from Reploids gone wrong. From what Dr. Light told you in his time capsule messages, he meant for you to live a life of happiness and peace that the original Mega Man had never known: he gave you better arms and armor willingly, but always with a sad smile. You want to put away your X-Buster and uninstall the new weapons you’ve gotten from the Mavericks you’ve killed, not penetrate deeper into the fortress Sigma built to eviscerate anyone who tried to fight their way in.  
But there’s work to be done.

Zero’s Story

You can’t believe this shit.  
By all accounts you’re supposed to be dead. After you had gotten involved in combat for about the millionth time, that time to end the extinction event that was the Elf Wars, you thought that they’d just let you rest until the Earth fell into the sun. You were made as a killing machine, sure, but it still felt like insanity when they called you a hero for not murdering unarmed civilians.  
Now you’re back again. Judging by what Ciel had to say, you became some kind of legendary hero while you were locked away. Dr. Weil is the danger to the planet this time, holed up in his dictatorship of Neo Arcadia and treating Reploids as a slave class. You’ve spent another few weeks out in the field, killing off the last few of Weil’s generals to lead a strike at Neo Arcadia itself. You’re doing one last weapons check before the Resistance airdrops you in and you’d rather rust into scrap than be covered in someone else’s blood again, but you can’t lie to yourself:  
There’s killing to do.

The Guardian’s Story

None of you can believe this.  
Or at least you think there’s a bunch of you: this whole shapeshifting thing has really messed with your heads. Head?  
Either way, you’ve been through a lot lately. Between Giro, your former mentor, trying to kill you and your hunt for the eight pieces of Model W, you’ve had a lot to process.  
It’s been a long and stressful few weeks, and merging constantly with a half-dozen different Mega Metals has left your mind in a bizarre state. You can hear all their conflicting demands and identities even in your normal human form, all the Mega Men before you telling you what they think of what you’re doing with their legacy.  
But enough of that. You have heroics to do.


End file.
